Blazzing Noodle Planning Page
Noodle Hawkwood It has been two years since the death of Yoza. Noodle Hawkwood survived his fall and was saved thanks to the aid of Professor Marcus Greggory. He then spends the next two years studying under him and learning all he can about robotics, devil fruit, and plotting his revenge. Hawkwood no longer wears his space age battle suit to protect him. Instead he wears a more advance, but lighter suit that shows his face. The change in uniform represent the change in his personal mentality. Noodle leaves Apple Island one night while the professor is still asleep. He begins his quest for vengeance without the man/ cat blessing. After the incident Noodle no longer has the laser rifle he got from the Seven Flags member. Instead he now uses two twin pistols that he made himself. Backing him up is two other orphans that where under the care of Yoza before she died, Ash and Ryan. Together with Kobba the four form The Apple Orchard. Ash Hawkwood Ash Hawkwood is the sister of Noodle Hawkwood and Ryan. The three are not related by blood, but rather by there bond with their adoptive mother Yoza, who was the village elder of Apple Village. Ash, for a time, was a member of the marines however once she heard about what happened on Apple Island she left the organization early. She joined up with her two younger brothers Noodle and Ryan and formed The Apple Orchard. She did not approve of Kobba joining but let him in after her little brother Ryan insisted Apple Orchard is the name of the assassination organization dedicated to the killing of the world noble Saint Harkon and his bodyguard, who was never named. Even thought the organization only has two targets specifically Ash wants to kill off Harkon's entire family. Ryan Hawkwood Ryan Hawkwood is the youngest member of the Hawkwood family. He was raised by Yoza for only five years before she died. However he was probably the one who felt her absence the most. Before Ryan was taken in by Yoza he was a petty thief and all on his own. Before he meet Yoza everyone he had ever meet betrayed and used him. Yoza one day found him lying in a ditch by the road and took him in. To his great surprise Yoza had no alternative motives and he soon felt that he was able to have a family. The moment Ryan dropped his guard and became attached to her and his family of adopted siblings she was killed by the world government. Angry mad and in rage Ryan began to fight back in any way he could. He could not get the noble who did it, but he did strike out against the government. He began to attack any marine he saw and attempted to burn a World Government marine ship to the ground. However he was to weak and too young and was easily knocked out. When Ryan was captured he had big dark rings under his eyes and had a unhealthy look to him from his exhaustion. The people at the base thought he went crazy rather than send him to jail they put him into a mental institute. There he meet Kobba and the two made there escape. Returning back home Ryan hooked up with Ash and joined in on her crazy idea. Ryan main weapon is his pistol given to him by Noodle. Kobba Kobba is the younger brother of Cobba. Cobba's extreme narcissism got him thrown into The Empthy Hall, a mentally ill prison, and it also got his brother thrown in as well. As a kid Kobba heard his brother talk all day about how awesome he was. As a result Kobba began to believe everything his brother said about himself. This belief marked Kobba as a outcast and eventually as a crazy like his brother. When Kobba was thrown into The Empty Hall he meet Ryan. The two came up with a plan and escaped the prison inside of a glider they built in the addict of the prison. After they hit the water they swam to the nearest island and caught a ship back to apple island. There they where suppose to lay low, but Ash recruited Ryan into there revenge plan. Kobba decided to come along as he had nothing better to do. Category:LordNoodleXIV